1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved flexible connector between a drive member and a driven member in a linear motion system. More particularly, the invention relates to a connection between a drive member and a driven member comprising at least one length of nickel-titanium alloy wire interconnecting the drive member and a rigid link and may further comprise a second length of nickel-titanium alloy wire interconnecting the link and the driven member.
2. Prior Art
This invention relates to a problem which arises in linear motion systems when several parts of a machine are connected together and each part must be maintained exactly in line with the others. Heretofore, it has been necessary to provide for very precise alignment or, alternatively, for some method of accommodating or adjusting the parts in order for them to remain in line. These solutions to the problem add to the cost and complexity of the assembly.
In the prior art, manufacturers have attempted ways to allow parts to be flexibly connected such that the side loads are minimized while forcibly restraining the parts with respect to each other. Such efforts have not been totally successful because by the time sufficient flexibility has been built into the materials used for the anchor points to provide the necessary compliance, they also permitted the parts to flex in a longitudinal direction, thereby reducing the ability to precisely position the parts. In other words, the system becomes "spongy".
Another alternative was to provide a kind of universal joint connection such as that found in drive shafts. A two-ball joint permits some misalignment without inducing significant side loading. While theoretically workable, this approach has a practical constraint in that a precise, rigid yet flexible, ball connection requires precision machining. Consequently the cost of production can be out of proportion to the general cost structure of the entire assembly.